Short of Glory
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: While on an undercover mission Kakashi goes MIA; Sakura and her new partner are sent to find him. Discoveries are made, secrets are revealed, and no one is ready to face the true villain behind it all. M for language, violence, & some sexual content
1. Prologue

CC: Hey everyone! I'm very happy to be bringing you the prologue of my first multi-chapter KakaxSaku fic. A huge thanks is in order to my most awesome beta reader Mystic Spirits, I can't thank you enough for your work. Without her, well ... lets not talk about that lol XD. Also, thank you to some wonderful ladies that let me bounce some ideas off of them for this story. I've really been looking forward to this, so I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews/Feedback/ConCrit are encouraged and appreciated. Now that that's done ...

* * *

Short of Glory - Prologue

* * *

_Two years ago …_

The night sky was calm and clear with a star-littered sky, no clouds in sight for miles. The song of the cicadas had long since faded, and now the few fireflies that remained darted and danced in the warm summer air. The end of the season was upon the Village of Shiragiku, and workers had begun preparing for the upcoming harvest. Out of all the employees, none dealt with more paperwork or headaches than Kimoru.

Sometimes life as a secretary could be pretty hectic, which was a shame, really, because these nights were too lovely to be spent holed up in an office.

Kimoru removed her glasses with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose feeling some of the day's tension drain from her. She was quite pleased to have finished sorting the last stack of forms. She slid her glasses back in place and raised her arms to stretch. With a pop of her lower back, she turned in her chair to look back at the clock. Realizing the time, alarm flitted across her soft walnut eyes, and she muttered a curse before quickly logging her last report and finalizing it with her stamp.

She gathered her things, clocked out, and shut off the lights before the ink even had time to dry. With someplace very important to be, she hurried out of the main doors as she slipped her jacket on, pulling her purse onto her shoulder. Outside in the fresh air, she picked up the pace, practically jogging down the long path from the estate to the iron gate. The two men on guard duty met her with a slight bow and a pair of matching smiles.

The newest - and youngest - guard greeted her first. "Another late night, Kimoru-san?"

"Afraid so," she replied, a little short of breath, as she signed her name.

"I'll call your escort right away."

With a shake of her head, she returned the clipboard. "There's no need, I'm already late."

"Kimoru-san," the younger man began, "we're under orders-"

"My fiancé is going to kill me! I'm already really late to meet him. I won't tell if you don't, okay?"

The young man seemed to hesitate for a second, but the older, more experienced guard raised his hand and pressed on. "I must object."

"Come on, Makoto, you know I can take care of myself."

"I know, but as your friend I'd feel safer if your escort went with you."

Tired, stressed, and a little fed up she hit him where it counted. There was nothing like taking advantage of a new father. Which reminded her- "How's the baby?"

"She's doing great, she's finally sleeping through the night."

She smiled as his eyes brightened at the mere mentioning of his newborn daughter. "That must be a relief."

He sighed happily. "For Ami especially. I've never seen a woman look as worn out as she has. It'll be nice for her to get some rest, she deserves it."

Kimoru couldn't resist herself and she pinched his cheek. "Aww, Makoto, who knew you were such a softie under those thick layers of armor?"

Aware of his partner's attempt to stifle his laughter, he swatted her hand away. "Please Kimoru, not in front of the new guy."

The newbie straightened as Kimoru set her sights on him. "Don't worry, I'll break him in too."

"Be gentle with him."

"Only if you ignore the supposed need for an escort. I can't wait another fifteen minutes for one to get here when I'm already this late! Please, Makoto."

He sighed in defeat, knowing there was no arguing with her. When she wanted her way, she usually got it. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I know. Tell Ami hello for me!"

With that, Kimoru waved over her shoulder and set off at the same quickened pace as before. Hopefully her fiancé wouldn't be too terribly upset with her for being late again. Besides, she couldn't help it if her job got incredibly hectic at this time of year. But tonight would make it the fifth time this month alone… in fact, that was the only reason she denied her escort this time.

Despite her rush, however, the night sky was too pretty to ignore. Lucky for her, she knew how to admire her surroundings and power-walk at the same time.

Without a doubt, Shiragiku was beautiful during the day, with its fields of trees full of colorful fruit, ripe and begging to be picked. The rich fragrance of flowers filled the air, and the streets were always so _alive _with vendors from neighboring villages taking advantage of the frenzy the harvest produced.

Yet at night, there was a certain charm to her home. The full moon hung in the sky brightly illuminating the tops of the trees and the surrounding buildings in the district. At night it was quiet, serene, at rest. It was quite the change from the busy atmosphere of the day, but she preferred it that way.

From the estate to her destination, there was very little lighting on the road. It was believed that the orchards needed light from natural sources, so streetlights were forbidden to be placed along the main street leading from there. Even so, Kimoru had walked the path numerous times and could follow it with her eyes closed. There was a comfort that came with knowing her village so well.

Then suddenly, there was a soft echo of foot steps coming from behind her.

She shook her head. It _would_ be like Makoto to call her an escort anyway. She glanced over her shoulder to say hello only to see that no one was there. Confused and readjusting her purse, she continued on her way. The steps picked up right after her.

Nervousness began to pool in the pit of her stomach, and she walked a little faster. No one was after her, no one knew she was here. She really should calm down, yet as many times as she told herself to do so - she simply couldn't. What if someone _had _followed her? She thought she had hidden herself very well, but could someone have found out about her? No, she couldn't think that way.

She made it up the crest of the hill and looked down onto the village below. The lights of many shops and homes shone in the night sky, as if they were beacons luring her to safety. All she needed to do was walk down into the center of town, into the security of the nosey neighbors and her "gal pals" and the warm embrace of her lover. Taking a deep breath to calm her distressed heart, she tried to reassure herself and smiled.

"Not much farther…!"

There was a snap behind her, a thick sound that made her heart thud heavily and she chanced another glance over her shoulder. Again, there wasn't anyone there, and though the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end warningly, she let out a chuckle. She shook her head and brought a hand to her cheek. "Paranoia, on top of these late hours, have me hearing things."

A smooth baritone voice sounded in her ear. "Oh, you ain't hearin' things darlin'."

Startled, Kimoru jumped as she looked up and took a subconscious step back from the man that loomed over her. He smiled in a polite manner, but to her it seemed almost predatory.

He was taller, taller than most men she had seen in the village. His hair looked a deep red under the lack of light, his nose was slightly crooked, and his eyes were some of the darkest she had ever seen. If his smile hadn't seemed so menacing, he would have been handsome even.

She couldn't quite explain it but there was a dangerous aura about him. Before long, she gasped and alarm bells going off in her head. She had been found out, she knew it! This didn't feel right … she needed to be on guard. The battle to keep her breathing calm was trying, but she managed. If worse came to worst, after all, she had protection and she knew how to use it.

Her eyes slid cautiously to his. "Can I help you with something?"

"Ya' sure can," he answered, his grin widening.

She shifted a foot back. "Do I know you? What do you want?"

He matched her by taking a step toward her. "You _know_ what I want."

She clenched her jaw as she took another step back, freezing as she bumped into the firm body of another stranger. A large hand clapped over her mouth while his thick arm wrapped around her waist. She kicked and fought as he drug her away from the street, unfazed by her struggle.

Readying herself, she drove her elbow back into his gut. The man lost his hold on her, dropping her clumsily to her feet and stumbling to the side, clutching onto his stomach and wheezing to catch his breath. He hadn't been ready for that, and he was going to get payback, no woman ever got a hit on him! He angrily made a grab at her, and she felt like time froze, if only for a second.

Just as she meant to make a run for it she was jerked back by her purse. Feeling that fighting instinct from long ago rise in her, she wrapped her arm around the straps and firmly took hold. She jerked the man toward her, her fist flew and landed its mark straight on his nose. It cracked on impact.

Her attacker yelped in pain and quickly covered his wounded face, grumbling curse words at her as his eyes watered. Blood trickled and dripped from his chin, and, taking pride in the fact that she had caused him injury, she couldn't help the small grin that worked its way onto her face. She slid a foot back and raised her fists defensively. Now, where did that redhead go?

A slow show of applause sounded behind her and she spun around, fighting the looming fear that crawled up her spine. The redhead in question stepped out from the shadowed cover of the building next door, his mouth turned up in a striking half-smile. "You haven't quite lost your touch, but they say a ninja never does."

"Who are you?" she demanded loudly.

He didn't answer, only met her gaze and with a sincerity in his tone said, "We've missed you."

Kimoru slid her hand up her thigh and under her skirt while keeping her eyes trained on him. He spoke as if he knew her, but she had never seen him before in her life. It was creepy at the very least, and that wasn't the answer she had been looking for.

The familiar metal handles of her knives were warm from being strapped to her leg all day. She slipped one free and masterfully twirled it in her fingers as she raised it in front of her with a flourish as if not a day had passed since she last held one.

"Tell me who you are right now, or I'll fucking kill you!"

A smooth feminine voice answered instead. "Now Kimi-chan, is that any way to talk around your senpai?"

No… _no_, it couldn't be _her_.

"That silence tells me you've remembered who I am. So then you must know what I'm here for."

"I won't give it to you!" Kimoru shouted, but the resolve behind her voice faltered.

The woman only chuckled. "You always were Shinnou's favorite. That's how I know he trusted you with those papers. I already know where they are, Kimi, just give me the key."

If it was indeed _that _woman standing right in front of her,then Kimoru was in deep trouble. In the back of her mind, she knew how this was going to end. Still, she wouldn't go out without letting her know her position, even if the thought of it made her knees tremble."I'd rather die!"

"I figured as much," the woman stated, not angrily but just as if it was a matter of fact. "That's too bad, we would've liked to have you with us."

Fond memories of sparring sessions, learning jutsu, tending to wounds, and late night conversations full of soft giggles and bitter tears flashed in her mind's eye. However special that time was to her, she still shook her head. "Sorry, but I gave it up for a reason."

"And now it's going to cost you." Without taking her gaze off Kimoru, the woman changed her tone to one of authority, and she called out to her subordinate. "Take the key … and her chakra. I have a feeling it'll come in handy."

"Yes ma'am," the attractive red head complied as he came forward, withdrawing his own weapon.

Kimoru prepared herself for the attack, her eyes narrowing on her opponent. He smirked playfully as he met her gaze. The wind blew softly, and in the next heartbeat, he disappeared. Her eyes darted anxiously, and she aimed her slim kunai before throwing it with skillful perfection. When he reappeared, he swiftly side-stepped just missing the razor sharp weapon.

He charged her, striking her with brute force alone, but she had another kunai ready and blocked his attack. The metal of their blades sang as they met over and over, the two rivals twisting in a cruel dance that they had mastered so long ago. His lips curved as they locked together in another attack, both striving to overpower the other.

"You may not have lost your touch, but you're out of practice."

"Says you," she spat through gritted teeth before summoning her strength and pushing him away. She barely had time to compose herself before he was on her again, slashing and jabbing at her in quick succession.

_There!_

She saw where he left himself open, and in the split second of a window she had to strike, she took her chance. But his hand caught her wrist in a vise-like grip, drawing a pained groan from her as her weapon fell from her limp hand.

His hand snaked up into her skirt, causing her eyes to widen in shock. He gripped her holster and ripped it away from her leg before he carelessly tossed it to the ground, where it lay forgotten.

"I was looking forward to meeting my master's kouhai, but quite frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Bastard!" she growled, throwing her fist with all the power she had left in her.

He seized her other hand and reared back. Bracing herself, she took a quick breath, but she still wasn't prepared for the impact. The unmarked metal protector of his hitai-ate whacked against her skull as he head-butted her. Her vision crossed in front of her and she tumbled back in blinding pain. Forcing her eyes to open she caught a last glimpse of him.

"I'm done playing with you."

With speed unlike what Kimoru had ever seen before, he flashed behind her, and his blade cut smoothly into her neck. Complete and utter disbelief set in as blood spurted forth, and she hastily raised her hands to apply pressure to the wound.

But she knew it was too late.

She choked and stumbled backward. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. She was supposed to live a quiet life, settle down, start a family. She wasn't ready for this yet.

The man watched on with a curious tilt of his head, as though he had never seen life spill out of person before. Really though, he was impressed that she was still standing. Sensing his master's eyes on him he approached her with his kunai posed to strike. Pain soon tore through her side and she gasped as the ground rushed up to meet her. His boot met her shoulder and he kicked her over onto her back.

A slender form knelt beside her and a gloved hand gently cupped her cheek.

"We were friends once, so I won't let this hurt you."

Kimoru reached for her, her companion in her memories. "Ri ... Ri-"

The rough fabric of her glove slid down to her neck where practiced fingers flickered in the night with an electric burst of chakra. Kimoru felt her body go slack, her arm dropping to the ground. She didn't feel any pain, didn't flinch when the needles pricked into her skin and latched on.

She gazed upward, focusing on the sky and light breeze as it rustled the tree tops, and she admired the occasional blink of light from the fireflies. She was vaguely aware of a pulling sensation that seemed to stretch out from her core. Her vision became fuzzy, taking the stars along with it.

The last thing she remembered was thinking that it truly was a beautiful night.


	2. Chapter 1

CC: Yo. Once again I'd like to thank Mystic Spirits for her awesome beta reading services. You are a fantastic lady! Thank you, thank you! Also, a big thanks to everyone who left feedback, favorited and lurked - you are awesome. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?  
As usual, I do not own Naruto and I don't make any money from writing this.

* * *

Sakura sat hunched over her desk, her fingers busy transferring notes to another file. When she had come up with a more efficient way of ordering patient files, she didn't think she'd be the unlucky one who was stuck reorganizing it all.

She wasn't bitter or anything, and sometimes she even enjoyed the mundane work. She just thought that perhaps because of her seniority, she would have something a bit more rewarding to do. Then again, perhaps this was Tsunade's way of getting back at her for questioning her sobriety the other day. She wouldn't put it past her.

The hum of the light above her and the soft ticking of the clock on the wall were the only noises in the office, and if Sakura didn't do something soon, the sounds were going to lull her to sleep. She shoved her chair away from the desk and stood to stretch, raising up onto her toes. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she glanced up at the clock. At least her lunch break was coming soon.

At that thought, her stomach rumbled. How she would love some udon, or maybe some barbecue, or some nicely-cooked-to-golden-brown-perfection tempura. A nice glass of tea would top off her meal – and she could bring a bottle of sake back to Tsunade and maybe get off of paperwork tomorrow. Mmm, and some dango afterward…

Sakura huffed. No wonder she always put on a couple kilos after suffering through long nights at the hospital. Cafeteria food was awful; it was sub-food, what real food ate. Maybe she'd just slink down to the vending machine instead.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Sakura granted her guest entrance as she quickly sat down again. Tsunade would have her hide if she was caught slacking off and fantasizing, about food or otherwise. She was a little surprised, however – and relieved – to see Kotetsu enter instead.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan."

"Hi Kotetsu," she greeted him with a warm smile. "So I think I know why you're here, but I still have to ask."

He chuckled. "Tsunade sent for you."

"Of course."

"Of course," he repeated, and then added with all seriousness, "She said to come quickly."

"Better not keep her waiting then. Hey, Kotetsu, Ino hasn't made it back to the village yet, has she? Her squad was supposed to return yesterday."

His brow furrowed as he thought back. "I don't remember seeing her name on the log, but I can check for you."

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "That's alright, thanks though. I'm sure she'll track me down when she's back." And she really hoped that she would. She needed a solid night with her best gal pal.

"Don't work too hard," he said with a wink before disappearing out of her office.

She nodded and stood to collect the files into a neat stack. She had gotten a lot of it done today and was hoping to have the entire thing finished by the week's end. She honestly doubted that bringing Tsunade any kind of gifts of bribery would get her out of this task. Shrugging out of her coat and hanging it over the back of her chair, she clicked off the light with a sigh.

She started on her way to the tower, curious as to what Tsunade possibly wanted to see her for. Her mind raced with all sorts of ideas, from changing bed pans to being her personal errand girl. Tsunade _would_ call her in to tell her in person too, she was just that sort of woman. If she caused any kind of discomfort, she usually liked to see it. Sakura would often be at her side though, not on the receiving end. She cringed at all of the twisted images her mind produced, but they were far off the mark for what was really happening just beyond those heavy double doors.

When Sakura entered Tsunade's office, she could feel the tension in the air. It was like an electric current buzzing through every square inch of her body. Shizune was nervously avoiding eye contact, and Tsunade's hot glare could melt steel. This wasn't going to be good.

"Take your place, Sakura."

She bowed her head. "Is everything alright, shishou?"

She could have sworn she saw Shizune stiffen from the corner of her eye, giving her a silent warning. She'd really have to teach her how to give such warnings in advance. Tsunade clucked her tongue in annoyance. "Hold on, we're still waiting on someone else."

There was another knock on the door before she could say any more about it, and Sakura wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. They all turned toward the sound just as an older man entered.

"Forgive my tardiness, Hokage-sama," his deep voice resonated as he bowed.

Sakura studied him openly. His name slipped her mind, but his face was familiar. He was older than her, by at least a decade if she guessed correctly, and like most ninja he was very well-defined. He was fair skinned, and his shaggy brown hair came below his ears, falling over and covering the material of his hitai-ate. His walnut shaped, forest green eyes turned to her suddenly, and Sakura had a feeling he was sizing her up.

"Now that you're here, Shingo, we can begin," Tsunade spoke, getting straight to the matter. "I'm sending the two of you on a mission to Lightning."

"With her?" he questioned in sheer disbelief at the same time she loudly asked, "To Lightning?"

Then, when Sakura realized what exactly he had asked, she turned to him with an offended glare.

"Yes, to Lightning. With Sakura." Tsunade turned her hard taupe eyes to him. "Do you have a problem with the ninja I hand-picked for this mission?"

Shingo straightened, not one to be reprimanded. "No, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura is an excellent medic and an asset to this mission."

For a moment, Sakura felt proud that her mentor would speak so highly of her, but the fact that a medic could be so essential on a mission left her questioning, "What exactly is our mission?"

"You're going to find Hatake Kakashi."

As soon as his name reached her ears, she felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. This didn't make any sense. "Kakashi? Why? What's happened to him?"

"Kakashi was working undercover in a village known as Ametsuchi. He was investigating an important matter and was sending regular bi-weekly reports to me. The last correspondence he sent said that he finally had a lead, but we haven't heard from him since."

Sakura hoped no one else could hear her pounding heart as she reached for the question that was suddenly plaguing her. "And when was that?"

Tsunade's brow ticked. "Nearly a month ago."

Sakura was shocked into silence, so Shingo spoke up. "What else can you tell us?"

"The matter of his mission is confidential. Best case scenario, I simply want the two of you to find him and find out just why the _hell_he hasn't been reporting in, and then report to me yourselves. Worst case scenario…" she paused and locked her fingers together. "It'll be a rescue mission. If Kakashi is incapacitated—"

"You want us to finish his mission?"

"I want you to destroy all the information you can find and get him out of there."

"When do we leave?" Shingo asked, as the words were still sinking in for Sakura.

"First thing in the morning." Tsunade retrieved two scrolls from her desk and held them out for them to take. "This is information that will be useful to you; a map of the area and Kakashi's alias, as well as last known whereabouts. Study it and know it by heart. Should something have prevented Kakashi from reporting in, it is imperative that his cover is not blown. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Good. If you don't have any further questions, you may go."

Shingo turned to face Sakura, his eyes hard and skeptical as he met her gaze. "The sooner we leave, the better. I'll be ready at dawn."

She hardened her gaze back at him. "Then I will be, too."

"I hope so. Don't be late," he paused and then tried out her name. "Sakura-chan."

"Sakura!" Tsunade swiftly spoke up as she saw her apprentice ready to pounce. "I need you to stay for a moment."

Shingo took his leave, casting another disapproving glance at his young pinkette partner. That one glance alone told her that he thought very little of her, that she was just a pest, a set-back, a ninja whose caliber was inferior to his. It was obvious that he did not care to be setting out on this mission with her, and she knew he was not going to be easy to work with.

Sakura growled as the door shut behind him, then spun to face her mentor. "What is his problem?"

"Don't let him get to you. It's nothing personally against you, he just has a poor history of working with kunoichi."

"And so you thought he'd be a perfect partner for _me_?"

"He also has a very special _gift _that will certainly come in handy."

"And me? Why me?" Surely her shishou had no knowledge of her and Kakashi's relationship!

"You know Kakashi, you have a bond with him. If something's going on with him, you'll know it."

"Why, do you think something's going on with him?" she asked, returning her words. It was obvious there was more going on that she was not being told about. Tsunade knew how much she disliked being kept in the dark, but she was doing it anyway.

"I can't say for sure. Look, Sakura, your medical abilities are top notch and you're bright. You're a decent strategist and you pack one hell of a punch for someone your size. If something goes wrong, I know you can handle it. That's why I chose you."

She nodded, still not confident and still very confused. "Anything else, shishou?"

"Take the rest of the day off. You need to prepare for your journey."

Sakura bowed her head and, with a tight grip on her scroll, made her way to the door.

"Sakura, don't worry about Hatake," Tsunade called out after her.

She didn't reply, just opened the door and saw herself out. Once outside the doors that seemed to loom over her, she dropped her head and gasped for air. A lot of effort went into keeping her cool; she had no idea how Kakashi made it look so easy.

Kakashi.

She felt a jab of pain in her chest as she turned her gaze out the window. She set her hand against the cool glass and looked down at the people going about their day. Where was Kakashi? What was he doing? Was he okay? Alive? In pain?

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in attempt to calm the frantic pounding beneath her ribs. When she looked upon the village again, she yearned to see a head of silver hair walking below, book in hand.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Kakashi?"

~.oOo.~

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stilled on her walk home, pausing her mental check list of what needed to be sought to before tomorrow, and she cast a glance over her shoulder. She waved, unable to smile as wide as he did. "Hi, Naruto."

"Let's go get some lunch," he suggested happily as he came to a stop by her side.

"I can't, I have to prepare for a mission."

He pouted. "Right now?"

She hated it when he sulked and got pouty, it wasn't like him, but she needed to stick with her resolve. She had very important things to take care of, and no amount of puppy-eyes or pleading would convince her otherwise. "Yeah, I've got a lot to do before I leave in the morning."

"Well, if you don't leave until tomorrow, then you should _definitely_ come to lunch."

Under different circumstances, she'd take the opportunity to catch up with him, but she wasn't feeling like very good company right now. "Naruto, I can't."

He grabbed her hand, not listening to any of her excuses. He knew how Sakura could often overlook taking care of herself when she was so busy taking care of others. She looked a little pale and thinner than when he saw her last, and as one of the precious people in his life, he felt like he was obligated to take care of her. "Come on. You can't pack on an empty stomach."

"I'm going to throttle you," she warned through clenched teeth.

Didn't she know by now that he would take whatever beating she gave him as long as she was with him? He gave her a goofy grin in response to her threat of violence. "Then do it over ramen!"

Then somehow Sakura found herself sitting at Ichiraku's beside a grumbling blond rubbing his sore head. Yet as soon as the piping hot bowl of noodles was placed before him, his attitude shifted and he began shoveling his favorite meal into his mouth. Sakura, however, ate with less enthusiasm.

He noticed right away, brow furrowing in concern. "What's the matter?" he asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Nothing. I'm okay."

He swallowed and scooped more noodles through his chopsticks. "You've always been a terrible liar, Sakura. Does it have to do with your mission?"

She quietly stared into the golden broth and took a deep breath. It would be so easy to tell him the truth, but Tsunade would be pissed. Besides, she couldn't bear to let him know that Kakashi could be in danger. "I'm okay, really, just a little worried is all."

Naruto shot a beaming smile her way. "Heh, well you're one of the best ninja I know! Whatever it is that you're being sent to do, I know you'll do great. Baa-chan wouldn't send you otherwise, ya know!"

"Yeah." She smiled gently. "Thanks."

There was nothing like the way Naruto believed in her that lifted her spirits. Back when they were genin, he was one of the only few who didn't consider her useless – and now when she beat herself up over something, he was always there to encourage her fighting spirit back. It seemed Hinata's comparison of him to the sun wasn't too far off after all.

"Now eat up! You can't let ramen go to waste." He nudged her bowl closer to her and tilted his head with a grin.

She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Naruto's gaze softened as he watched her. He would never understand women, especially someone like Sakura, who felt they had to hide things. Whatever she wasn't telling him, he'd find out what it was, somehow.

~.oOo.~

Sakura felt a little lighter after her run in with Naruto. He always seemed to have that affect on her, on everybody, really. He had ended up eating the rest of her ramen, but she didn't mind. She wasn't really all too hungry in the first place, her empty stomach now full with butterflies, and this way, she at least didn't feel bad about him paying. Still, after parting ways, she couldn't deny that she felt somewhat uneasy.

At home she tried shaking off that feeling with a cup of tea, and when that didn't work, a hot bath. She sighed as she soaked in the calm waters. Back when the life of a ninja was new to her, Sakura could remember feeling nervous and excited about going on missions, especially once they were ones that involved something more than pulling weeds or chasing cats. Those missions were the start of her career, the beginning of proving herself to the one person she _thought_ she needed approval from. She had been so eager to do what she could, holding onto her naivety the entire time.

At this moment though, it was unbelievable that she ever felt that way. There was nothing exciting about what she was going to do. The fact that they didn't have much information to go on was discouraging as well. Naivety no longer had a place with her.

She let her palm slap against the water. She didn't feel much for being in the bath anymore, not even with her new fancy soap that Hinata had gotten her for her birthday last year. She sighed and hastily got out of the tub, pulling the plug and watching the water swirl down the drain in distaste. So much for washing those unpleasant feelings away.

Once dressed, she packed methodically, efficiently, remembering instructions within her mission scroll: _Pack lightly, restricted weapons use. Kakashi was acting as a civilian, you must be a civilian as well. Do not draw unnecessary attention._

Sakura had plenty of clothes for when she was off duty or on a rare vacation, but nothing that she particularly wanted to chance ruining. Perhaps the town marked on the map before reaching Ametsuchi would prove to be useful.

Usefulness.

An idea flashed through her mind and she pulled open the bottom drawer of her dresser and removed two scrolls secured with black ties. It would be best to be prepared for anything, and the fact that she had them made her feel a little more secure.

There was nothing else she could do tonight, so she hastily shut off the light and collapsed into bed. She shifted against the cool sheets, the empty bed even more of a reminder of who she was missing. She drew a pillow in, buried her face into it, and let out an irritated noise. With a huff, she rolled over and let her eyes fully adjust to the darkness. It was in the still of darkness that her last memories of Kakashi came floating to the surface.

"_So you're leaving tomorrow," Sakura said, attempting to keep any worry out of her voice._

"_I am," Kakashi replied, his open hand sliding up her thigh and eliciting a tiny sigh from her lips._

_Her fingers skimmed over his chest. "I'll be waiting for you."_

"_Will you?" His voice was as steady as ever, but there was a hint of teasing there. _

"_Of course."_

_A lone dark eye turned to train on her, suddenly serious. "Even if it'll be months from now?"_

_Her brows raised. She hadn't stopped to think that it could be one of _those_missions, that it could really be that long. She was still certain of her feelings though, and she answered in earnest. "Yes."_

_When she said it, it was with great confidence, and it warmed Kakashi to the bone to know she cared so deeply for him. He smoothed his fingers in her hair and leaned in, his lips colliding with hers. As their tongues danced sensually, he rolled to cover her body with his, bare chests pressing together before she hooked a smooth leg over his hip…_

Sakura raised her hand and closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his mouth against hers as she ran her fingertips along her bottom lip. It had been three months already, the longest they had been away from each other since their relationship evolved, more than a year ago.

As much faith as she had in his abilities – he was an elite after all, the best of the best – her heart still feared the worst. She knew she could not let such feelings take over, and she vowed that she would reach Kakashi, no matter what. He would come home. For Sakura, tonight, sleep would not come easy.

~.oOo.~

In a cozy block of the civilian residential area, a scene very different, but much the same, unfolded.

Shingo was sitting on the edge of a small bed, his hand smoothing down the top of a little girl's head. He noticed, but did not say anything about, the slim figure in the doorway.

The girl before him smiled brightly at her father. "So you're going to help out one of the other good guys, right?"

"That's right."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, her hands going wild in show as she spoke. "Are you gonna use that jutsu you showed me? T-the one that breaks the ground and then shoots all those rocks up like boom!" Her fingers waved downward as if imitating rain. "It makes a really cool sound when it comes down."

"I just might," he replied with a grin.

"Honey, please, do you have to fill her head with such things before bed?"

Shingo turned his attention to the door and the woman who leaned just inside it. "She likes it."

"Yeah, I like it, mommy!" the girl chimed as she leaned out from behind her father.

She shook her head. "If she gets up in the middle of the night, you're putting her back to sleep."

"Fair enough."

The little girl didn't seem to mind or care much for what they were talking about. She simply played with the button snap on his pant leg, content.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for bed," he began as he turned back to her.

"Aww, but I want to hear another story!"

"I've already told you two."

"One more?" she asked with a pout. She really wasn't ready for bed, and her father's stories were always better than the ones in the books she had. Princesses were for babies, and she was five already! She was sure other kids got cool ninja stories from their parents anyway (and she knew that her father's were the coolest).

At least she was persistent, he thought. "Mirai, it's bedtime."

"But…but I'm not tired. And—"

He gave her a stern look. "Mirai...!"

Her pleading expression turned to one of unwilling acceptance. "Okay…"

She huffed and laid back, wriggling in her spot until she got comfortable. "Goodnight honey," the woman said before walking away.

Shingo pulled the blankets up around her and tucked her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead, only to hear her sigh. "Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"What is it?" he replied in the same hushed tone.

"You'll come home fast, right?"

His gaze softened, betraying the turbulence he felt inside. "As fast as I can."

"Good." She wrapped her fingers around a corner of her pillowcase. "When you're gone for a long time, mommy gets sad."

His heart sunk a little. He knew his wife had trouble coping when he was gone, sometimes. She knew how dangerous his work could be, and she always tried to be strong and supportive, but he often saw through it. It saddened him to know that his young daughter could also pick up on it so easily. "Does she?"

The girl nodded, her dark green eyes meeting his. "She always plays with me and buys me lots of things and takes me to the park and I stay up late—"

"Ah, but that sounds like fun."

Mirai pulled the blankets up around her more tightly. "Yeah, but at night when mommy thinks I'm sleeping, I hear her cry sometimes."

He forced another smile. "Well, then I'll really have to try to make it back home as quickly as possible. We don't want mommy crying."

He carefully got up from her bed and patted her on the head.

Wanting to prolong his leaving for a bit longer, she spoke up again. "When you come back, will you tell me how you beat the bad guys?"

"Of course."

Her eyes lit up. "And tell me about all the jutsu you used?"

He nodded. "That's the best part."

He watched with amusement as she then threw the blankets off and got out of bed, her bare feet lightly padding across the floor as she walked to her dresser. She opened the tin box that sat atop it and quickly found what she wanted. She dashed back to bed, then held her prized possession up before her. It was a marble, her favorite because it was "blue like the sky" with its 'clouds' of white swirls.

"Take this," she said holding it up for him.

"No, Mirai, you keep it."

"But I want you to have it! Give it back to me when you come home."

He looked to her with a smile, touched at her offering and her willingness to part from it for so long. "You're sure?" She nodded and tried to hide a yawn, but he saw it anyway. "Okay, now lie down and go to sleep, young lady."

She didn't argue this time and passed over the gem as he pressed one more kiss to her head. He rolled the cool marble in his palm. "Sweet dreams, Mirai. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

He got up, practiced steps not making a sound as he crossed her room and shut the door quietly behind him. His wife was waiting for him silently in the hall. Their eyes met for what felt like a long moment, so many thoughts and feelings going unsaid but still heard, before he met her for a strong embrace. Her fingers clutched onto his shirt. Nights like these were always the hardest for her.

It wasn't uncommon for shinobi to marry civilians, but early in his life, Shingo thought he'd marry a feisty kunoichi and spawn creative geniuses primed for the Academy. Life had a funny way of working things out. Instead he was tied to a civilian woman named Kotori. She was pretty and intelligent and owned a bakery in town with her sister. Instead of an army of children, he had a single daughter who was old enough to attend the Academy, but Kotori didn't want her to, as she was too concerned about the dangers. They were still working on that.

Even though his life was nothing like how he had imagined, Shingo was incredibly happy.

"You didn't make her any promises, did you?" Kotori asked into his chest.

"No," he replied with his eyes closed, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Just do your best and come home to me."

He always did. "I will."

He went to pull away, but she held fast, not quite ready to let go. Smoothing his hands down her arms, he spoke. "Let's go to bed."

"But it's early and I—"

"I didn't say we had to sleep."

She looked up, taking in the mischievous expression on his face, and blushed. "Shingo…"

He wrapped an arm around her and led her to their bedroom. He had always made it a point not to promise when he'd return because as a ninja, you never knew how long a mission would keep you away – or worse, if it would be _the _mission, the one you didn't return from. So if he was going to be gone, then he wanted to leave with a good memory.

He'd find his comrade – for better or worse – and come home as soon as he could, back to his daughter and into the open arms of his wife.

~.oOo.~

The dense forest surrounding the tiny unnamed village made for excellent cover. The stars were barely visible from the ground, leaving what little sky could be seen to take on a dark shade of blue. The narrow street was calm; no travelers came at this hour. It was far too quiet and tranquil for what indignity was happening just across the creek.

Kakashi kept his position on his side of the brook, keeping himself aware of the surroundings so he could alert the group inside the house to anyone's presence.

He huffed as he pushed his now coffee-colored hair out of his face. He never was a man for disguises, and he felt uncomfortable even with something as simple as changing his hair color.

He suddenly felt a flare of chakra and tensed, preparing to make a move. A loud commotion came from inside the house, and he sprang to his feet, ready to act if he was given the signal. He cringed at the sound of glass breaking. Things were getting out of hand, it seemed, but he was not ordered to come to their aid, so he remained rooted. A pained cry echoed in the night, and then there was nothing but eerie silence.

Kakashi studied the entrance of the home, and a moment later, three men stepped out. A low whistle signaled for him to join them. He crossed the bubbling creek and, along with another look out, met up with the other men. This was becoming a sort of routine for him, and, unsettling as it was, he took the black canister that was passed to him. He pocketed it safely away.

The leader of the cell appraised his group with a smile in his icy eyes. "Good work, men."

There were nods and light chuckles all around. They certainly felt proud to have accomplished their task. One of the men newest to the team clapped Kakashi on his shoulder. "Too bad we couldn't use you tonight. I hear you're a hell of a fighter, Irinami."

"That he is," the smooth voice of the leader commented. "Irinami, you and Taro take up guard positions to the transport site."

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison. Kakashi guarded the rear of the formation as they made their way out of the village. His gaze slid to the open door of the home they had come out of, and as they passed by, he glimpsed an arm of the fallen man inside.

He offered a silent apology, and continued on his way.

~.oOo.~

Sakura lay awake, staring at the numbers on her clock. There was a faint click, and then the alarm sounded. It was still dark outside her window, but in the distance, the first signs of morning were approaching with dusty pinks and oranges. Her limbs felt heavy as she got out of bed, shut off her alarm, and made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

With her pack over her shoulder, she was eager to leave, but anxious all the same, and all of her other mixed feelings seem to take root in her stomach.

She had no appetite this morning. Out of habit, however, she snatched up her last remaining apple and took a final look around her apartment. Everything was good and in place, she had her note to Ino in case she came by, and she was positive that she packed all of her essentials. She paused at the door to strap on her zori, and then in her own little ritual, she tapped her fingers on the light switch.

Once for speed. Twice for agility. Three times for luck – she felt she was going to need it.

Since the main office was still closed at this hour, she slipped her payment for the month's rent through the slot before hurrying off to the gate. Her partner already thought poorly of her, and it wouldn't do her any good to arrive late.

~.oOo.~

Shingo reached the gate after Sakura did, a little surprised to see her there before him. She stood stiffly near the post, her arms crossed, staring at him as he approached as if contemplating saying something to him. But he was in no mood for conversation so early. They had work to do, and he reminded her of this.

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get to Ametsuchi, the sooner we find Hatake, and the sooner we get to come back home. You ready?"

First thing in the morning, and he was already striking a nerve with her. She resisted the urge to swing her fist; they were supposed to be _partners_ after all. Instead she simply readjusted her pack.

"I've _been_ ready."

His brow quirked as he looked her over. There was a seriousness in her eyes and voice that let him know she understood this was no game, that this was a far cry from D-ranked missions. Still, he harbored his doubt. He looked up to the sky, his hand in his pocket to finger the tiny marble, and nodded absently to himself.

"I won't stop if you fall behind, so keep up," he commented before flashing up into the trees.

Sakura huffed. She had heard that line countless times back when she was still a genin. Luckily her years of experience, and her infamous sensei, had helped to strengthen her endurance, so she quickly fell in beside the seemingly hard-hearted Shingo.

And then, as the sun emerged from the horizon and brought in a new day, Konoha faded out of sight behind the ninja.

~.oOo.~

The entire morning was spent traveling in silence. Usually Sakura didn't mind the quiet, it helped her concentrate and stay focused, but this kind of quiet was awkward. She glanced over at Shingo, who kept his eyes to the front, his attention solely on the path they were taking.

Going against her better judgment, she spoke up. "So when do you want to break for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry. Do _you_ need a break?"

What was with this guy? "No, I was just saying—"

"Well, don't say anything," he snapped. "Save your energy for your feet, not your mouth."

Sakura came to a halt on the next branch a second later. She hadn't worked with someone so infuriating since she first met Sai. True to his word, Shingo kept going forward. It was as if he hadn't even realized she had stopped, but she knew better than that. It was more like he didn't even care that she had.

Sakura was well known for her quick temper. Even though years of experience had taught her how to keep a handle on it, biting her tongue was still not a strong suit of hers. There was no way she could go through the entire mission like this. Applying more chakra to her feet, she soared forward, branches and leaves a blur in her peripherals as she caught up to him.

"Shingo!"

He paused as she landed on the branch in front of him, forcing him to stop. She turned to face him, keeping as much of her frustration off her face as possible. "We're supposed to be partners on this mission. I don't like it, and you definitely don't like it, but it would help if you'd treat me more like—"

"Like what? An equal?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Like your partner," Sakura finished as if it was the most obvious answer, because really it was.

Yet in his mind, she still had to prove herself. He didn't particularly have any ill feelings toward women, but kunoichi were of a different breed. "I don't know what kind of partner you've had in the past, but not all relationships work the same. This is how I operate."

"Well, you have a lousy way of doing things," she spat.

"That's something for you to take up with the Hokage."

Her hands balled into fists and her eyes narrowed at him. He could almost feel the resentment rolling off her. She leaned toward him. "Trust me, as soon as we find my _real_ partner and we get back home, I plan on it."

She pushed off the branch and sped ahead, giving Shingo no time for response. If he thought he could get away with acting like a complete and utter jerk, then he did not know Haruno Sakura.

Shingo stared after her in stunned silence. He had no idea that Hatake Kakashi, the great Copy ninja, was her partner. Perhaps this was what he got for not being more of a 'people-person,' as they called it, and for not doing any research on his partner-to-be. Maybe he had been a little too unreasonable, but that stubbornness of his did not allow him to offer any sort of reconciliation, at least not until they stopped for the night.

He picked a clearing off the main road for them to settle and dropped his pack to the ground, ignoring the glare being sent his way. If she kept staring at him like that, he wouldn't offer an apology at all. With an idle scratch to his cheek he sighed. "I'm going to find us something to eat if you can—"

When he turned to face her, he realized that she was already walking away. He watched after her retreating back and figured she was still pretty sore about what happened earlier. Women.

Sakura ventured out on her own to gather up firewood while Shingo set his sights on the stream nearby, in hopes of catching a simple dinner. Sakura muttered to herself as she hastily picked up twigs and leaves for kindling. Why did her shishou have to pair her with such a snappy, stuffy, stiff like him? Her inner self raged as she built the small fire, and her eyes snapped toward him as he met her back at camp.

Sakura watched him in angry silence as he prepared the fish for cooking. She was actually quite surprised that he brought back two, and not just enough for himself. He stabbed the fish through with a pair of sticks and angled them to the fire. There was an uncomfortable blanket of silence falling around them, one that made the air feel tense, but Sakura wasn't going to make the mistake of trying to break that again. She wasn't exactly in the mood for whatever comeback he had in store for her.

Shingo felt it too, that uneasiness. His dark eyes would glance to her from time to time, and he hated the idea of being wrong about anything – or anyone. Not that he was wrong about her, he reminded himself. He just should have learned a little more about her first. He should have known better, then again, less than a day to prepare meant he had to prioritize his list and honestly, his partner's background was not high on it. He pulled one of the fish away and sampled it, and finding that it was done, he pulled the other free and held it out for Sakura.

She stared at him skeptically, like she expected him to yank it away as soon as she went to grab it. He sighed. "Take it."

After watching him for another moment, she reached out and accepted it. Then after further contemplation – there was no telling what a new person could do to her food – she bit into it.

"You're welcome," he commented.

Their eyes met, the fire dancing in hers, and he rubbed a hand down his face in irritation. "Look, Sakura, I…apologize. I didn't know Hatake was your partner. I know you must be very eager and determined to find him."

He had lost her at the word _apologize_. She had only known him two days, and already she didn't think he was capable of using that word, let alone know what it even meant. She was glad she was wrong, but she was pretty good at reading people, and she doubted it would change the way he treated her.

She nodded and allowed herself a sullen smile. "I am."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you're with me. His partner would fight tooth and nail to rescue him if she had to, right?"

With all the times Kakashi had risked his own life for her? "Without hesitation," she answered with smooth certainty.

He let out a single laugh. "That's good to know. Finish your dinner and get some rest, I'll take first watch."

As tired as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Besides, the only person she was used to taking first watch was Kakashi. She shook her head at him. "That's okay, I can take it." She drew in a long breath and looked down at the fire, quietly reassuring herself.

"I can take it."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: My apologies for the slow update. I'm done with Uni at the moment, and this next semester shouldn't be too difficult, so hopefully I can update sooner. A huge thanks to Mary B. Wolf & Mystic Spirits for their awesome beta-ing powers. You two are amazing and this story wouldn't be where it is without you. Comments and ConCrit are always encouraged & appreciated, but not necessary. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, & lurked. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Stick around for awhile, things get interesting :) - Deni

* * *

Kakashi sat silently in the small, old-fashioned restaurant flipping through the pages of a two-month-old magazine and occasionally sipping on his now-lukewarm tea. He glanced over at a table not far from his, where the leader of his team, Kinaka, was meeting another fellow. He didn't know much about this short, shady-looking man or what the meeting was even about. He was just there as extra muscle, not that Kinaka needed it.

When Kakashi had first met Kinaka, he had been quite surprised. He appeared quite young, but was more experienced than he looked. He was a charismatic man who did not hesitate to show his dominance. He was brutal in his acts and firm with his words. With a distinctive twang to his voice, Kakashi knew that he was not from around these parts. He often wondered where exactly he came from, then, but mentally rummaging over images and information from the bingo book resulted in nothing on this rusty-red-haired, blue-eyed man. Even his name, Kinaka, suited him far too well, which made Kakashi believe it wasn't really his.

_Gold and red_. Kakashi snorted. He'd never known a mother to name her child after his hair color, of all things.

He took another sip of his drink, the bitter flavor rolling down his tongue, and turned another page. A combination of delicious scents wafted to his nose every time the door to the kitchen swung open: noodles, broths, meats, vegetables - they all smelled and looked scrumptious. His stomach rumbled lightly. If only he weren't here on business … There was a cozy looking table by the window that he bet would be a nice place to laze, eat, and read some Icha Icha.

There was a young doe-eyed girl at the register he noticed stealing a glance from time to time. Keeping himself entertained, he met her gaze and offered a smile and a simple wave. She was startled by his action and immediately blushed, realizing she had been caught looking. He fought to contain a chuckle. She was promptly scolded by the elder employee and scuttled off to bus a couple of tables.

It was strange how quickly things could change.

A scrape and a clatter echoed as chairs toppled over, their owners hastily standing. Kakashi saw a flash of metal and rose from his own seat, but Kinaka's reflexes were sharp, and he blocked the attack with a crushing grip around his opponent's wrist. His other hand secured around the man's neck as he thrust him down onto the table. The patrons nearby shrieked and screamed as they moved out of the way of the commotion. Kakashi noticed then that four other men in the establishment had stood - ready to strike- and only one of them was on his side.

Still, it wasn't as if three against two was completely unfair. He'd been faced with worse odds before.

Kinaka glared down at the man, angry excitement glistening in his eyes as his nose flared. "Listen here, we made an order wit'cha and we paid for it in full. We expect the goods to be delivered as promised. I gotta tell ya, there's room for improvement in your business etiquette."

The man's face was darkening, the bright pink blushing into a deeper red as Kinaka watched, almost as if fascinated. His hands clawed at the god-like hold around his throat.

"Unless you want me to make your eyes pop outta your head, tell your men to stand down and we'll finish our conversation politely."

Struggling to lift his arm, the short man flashed a simple two-fingered signal. Kakashi watched as the man's three guards gave each other wary looks before settling back into their seats.

Kinaka eased his grasp. "Irinami, Nao, sit back down. Everything's alright here now, ain't it, friend?"

Gasping for much needed air, the man nodded eagerly. His voice came out hoarsely as he tried to speak. "O-of course."

"You should consider yourself lucky, we're givin' ya another three days to hold up on your end of the deal. And just to show there's no hard feelings, I'll up the bonus for completing it."

Kakashi and Nao shared a long look before sitting once again, leaving them to finish their discussion. He picked up the tatty magazine and flipped it open to a random page, noticing the looks of contempt being thrown his way. He sighed inwardly. His tea had gone cold and the girl would no longer smile at him. He really hoped to be done here soon; he wanted to go home.

~.oOo.~

Sakura's assumption of her partner's behavior was pretty spot-on. When they awoke and began their early morning travel he was as cold and quiet as he had been the day before. As easy as it would be to ignore him or brush him off in return, she simply couldn't do it. She was used to knowing the people she worked alongside. Most of the people she had been paired with before had some kind of history with her.

There was more to Shingo than his tough-guy exterior, she was sure. Besides, hadn't she at one point considered Yamato to be scary? Sai to be a quirky, traitorous, uncomprehending asshole? Kakashi to be aloof, cold, ruthless, and a pervert? Once she got to know these people, she learned she had been quite wrong - well, except for Kakashi's perverted ways, she mused.

If she could get to know Shingo, and if Shingo could come to know her, then perhaps they could get along better. She wasn't expecting friendship, but a mutual understanding of each other would do them some good.

It was late afternoon when the pair paused for a rest high in the canopy of a mighty oak tree. Sakura pulled her canteen free and when Shingo found his to be empty, she quietly offered up hers. Eyeing her with the same skepticism she had showed him just yesterday, he graciously took it.

She watched him surreptitiously as he drank. Fiddling with the snap that would hold her canteen in place, she spoke up. "Hey, Shingo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, unsure if he liked her asking questions, before screwing the top back in place. "What about?"

"About you."

Thrusting the canteen back into her hands, he quickly cut her off. "I don't really like to talk about myself."

"Well, I-"

"Thanks for the water, though."

Then Sakura was left to watch him jump away. She stared after him in disbelief for a moment before strapping her water back in place and taking off after him. Was answering a question or two really that difficult? Why didn't he want to tell her anything? Did she smell, the stench so bad he couldn't bear the thought of breathing it while talking to her?

There was nothing wrong in her eyes about making conversation. Her inner self chastised her. She should leave well enough alone, but she couldn't. She was curious, and like it or not, she was stuck with him. And whether _he _liked it or not, she was determined to learn something about him by the time they reached Ametsuchi.

Speeding up to him, she decided to try again. "Can't you tell me anything about yourself?"

Shingo nearly rolled his eyes. Couldn't she leave him be and concentrate on where they were going? "You're quite a persistent one, you know that?"

"Well, I didn't get to my status on my looks alone."

He quirked a brow, but even he knew enough about women not to comment on that.

Sensing his hesitation, she decided that maybe she'd talk instead. "Did you know that even though my hair color is pink, I don't really like the color pink? Everyone seems to think I do just because it's the color of my hair. See? This is easy. Can't you humor me?"

He huffed under his breath, hiding a single laugh. "No."

"If you'd just try, then maybe-"

"Listen, Sakura, I'm a good ninja. I spent eight years in ANBU, I fought through the Fourth War. I'm a man dedicated to my village." Memories of his home swirled around his mind of his wife and his daughter, of his friends and the monument that overlooked the village - a visual reminder of whom he served and of the ones who had ruled before, the legacy of those that had served before him. "Konoha is the place I treasure most. That should tell you everything you need to know. I don't like small talk. Let's try not to get into each other's personal lives too much, okay?"

Sakura paused at the next branch. His words had stopped her once more and she was shocked by him - again. Beneath the surprise, she suddenly found that she had a different view of him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she really had been going about it all wrong. Besides, she thought as she smiled to herself, in spite of saying so little to her, he'd told her more than she could hope to know. Perhaps not all was lost when it came to forming some kind of relationship.

Springing forward, Sakura felt more at ease. Maybe Shingo wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She traveled behind him the remainder of the day, content to stay quiet and mull over information in her head. Upon entering Ametsuchi, she figured they would find a place to sleep before scouting out the village and asking about Kakashi. A tiny shock of disappointment slipped through her. They still had two more days, including a stop along the border of Frost, before they'd reach Ametsuchi. She hoped that, whatever the situation was, Kakashi was okay.

Then, suddenly, there was a little warning going off in her head. Something in the air was off. She raced to Shingo's side. He had already come to a stop, crouched low, his eyes searching the forest around them.

"You felt it, too, then?" she asked.

Nodding once, he glanced up at her. "The question is, where is it coming from?"

And that was a good question. Without a word, she leapt through the trees so that she was to the north of him. What good were two sets of eyes if they were both looking from the same vantage point? Now in her spot, the duo remained in visual contact.

Shingo kept his eyes trained on their surroundings. Who would be coming through these parts? They weren't even near a main trail. A sharp bird call gained his attention, and with a few signals from Sakura, he turned in the direction she indicated. A quartet of men came into view. They all seemed to be in a bad mood. Malicious intent seemed to radiate off of the shorter, older man in the middle. As they neared, the conversation grew louder.

He paused to signal Sakura but found she was a step ahead, already leaving her position and sneaking her way closer to the men.

"Why didn't you let me take 'em on, boss?"

"Kinaka's men always rub me the wrong way. Man, I would have loved to have gotten my hands on that new guy."

"What he did to you was disrespectful!"

"We could have taken them, no problem."

The cronies continued to make a fuss, which only seemed to further irritate the boss. His clenched fists lashed out at the one closest to him. "In case you've forgotten, we're getting paid a lot of money for this! If you don't like it, I can take your share of the bonus! Ingrate!" He threw one last unbalanced punch before a crazed growl escaped him.

Cowered behind his raised hands, the assaulted goon nervously piped up. "Sorry, boss."

Rubbing his now-sore knuckles, he kicked at the ground. "I'm just glad we're on the same side," the grumpy man commented as he picked up walking again, his temper abated for now.

"Me, too. I guess," one of the others continued, easily shifting them back into conversation as they moved on. "I just don't trust that Kinaka guy."

"Whatever. We have a lot of packaging to do."

"Don't remind me."

"Will you two shut up?" the leader griped.

Their conversation only faded further out from there. Shingo felt her chakra signal just seconds before Sakura appeared on the branch beside him and he shifted his attention to her. Eyes honed in on the horizon where the men had faded from view, there was a different look settled upon her features. She almost looked worried and he understood why. That name, Kinaka, was mentioned in the disclosure of their mission, the 'right hand man.'

"He's working this far out." Her soft voice reached him. "We're going to have to be more careful."

He knew she was right. That night, they took extra precautions, taking the time to secure the perimeter of their campsite. They ate their dehydrated dinner in silence. The common hoots and chirps of the nocturnal creatures buzzed about them, filling what would normally be conversation. Tonight, Sakura didn't actually mind.

Kakashi had been connected to Kinaka somehow, she knew that much from the scroll, and by the sound of it, those men didn't think he was a trustworthy person. Whatever they were providing for him, it was a large order. What could it be? What would it be used for? Could this be a part of his mission that was classified?

Tired of thinking on it anymore, she roughly shoved the rest of the package of food into her bag. Casting a glance across the fire, she tried not to let her uneasiness show. "I'll take first watch tonight."

Shingo wasn't going to argue; he quite enjoyed not having the first watch. "Alright then."

Leaving Sakura with her thoughts, Shingo went to roll out his bedding. Hearing how the men had spoken earlier about Kinaka's character wasn't all too surprising. It wasn't unusual to find oneself in questionable company when working undercover, but the fact that Kakashi had altogether ceased communication was. He wanted to hurry to Ametsuchi and meet these people himself. His only concern was Hatake. Was he actively with Kinaka on whatever outings these were? Why hadn't he checked in?

Gazing up at the stars, he slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the tiny marble hidden away in it. It had only been two days, but he hoped Mirai was doing just fine without her prized treasure. Smiling to himself, and secure in their site, he closed his eyes and caught up on sleep. They'd be moving again come dawn.

~.oOo.~

_Sakura hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until a repetitive twitching began to bump into her arm. Forcing her eyes to open, she lifted her head groggily and looked around. The hand beside her jumped again and she bolted upright, her back cracking and popping from the strain of the unusual leant-forward position she had fallen asleep in._

_She immediately curled her smaller hand around his, resting her other hand upon his forearm. Intently, she watched him with hope fluttering in her chest. His head shifted and his brow creased, and she subconsciously moved forward. After a strained moment, his eyelids began to pry open, attempting to adjust to the florescent light._

_As soon as his mismatched gaze met her misty-eyed one, a relieved smile dropped onto his face. The tiny action set off an internal reaction inside her. Bowing her head, she was overcome with emotion. With so many, she didn't know which one to grasp onto, so she went with the easiest - anger._

"_Is that it? How can you bring yourself to smile at me?" she bit out._

_His reply was dry, hoarse, and a simple request. "Water."_

_She swiped the pitcher and a glass from the bedside, hastily filling it half way before holding it out to him. When he didn't take it, she glared at him, only to realize that he _couldn't_ take it. Heaving a sigh, she ripped open a straw, curved it, and dropped it in the cup. Offering it to him again, she shoved the straw past his lips. He made a tiny noise at her hostility, but she ignored him, mumbling about shoving the entire cup down his throat._

_When he was done, something resembling his natural voice returned. "Thank you."_

_She slammed the glass back in place. "How could you?"_

"_Sakura-"_

"_What were you thinking?" Her voice rose, distress obvious. "And don't give me one of your lame excuses!"_

_He didn't say a word, didn't offer her anything but his thoughtful stare. That look, he was appraising her and even now it made her feel uneasy. She hated that look and wished he'd turn it on himself. _

_Her open palm came down onto his arm, a half-hearted slap with none of her fire behind it, but it still stung on his injury. "You can't say anything? You almost died on me!"_

_Sakura thought that maybe the heart monitor had a tiny hiccup there, but she could never be certain. Her head dipped again, roseate tresses falling like a curtain to cover her face. She concentrated on the sheets and his hand in her peripheral. In the tiny chorus of beeps and drips of the I.V., her anger dwindled, replaced by the overwhelming realization of having nearly lost him._

"_I don't have to tell you what an amazing ninja you are, but you're not invincible, Kakashi."_

_Tears pricked at her eyes then, and it didn't even register to her that after years of him telling her to drop the sensei from his name, that it was the first time she had actually done so. He was so unbelievably important to her, and when he had been brought in the nurses had panicked and chaos had ensued. He had been so gravely injured and she had been so _scared_… _

_She didn't want to feel that scared again and it spurred her to take on an authoritative tone with him, something she wouldn't have normally done. "Wait for back up next time."_

_His voice came quietly, earnest. "Alright."_

_Relief and happiness finally took hold of her and the tears she could no longer contain spilled down her face and pitter-pattered onto his hospital bed. Her eyes widened as the familiar touch of his fingers slid into her hair, weakly ruffling it like he had when she was younger - only this time something about it felt very different. It didn't feel like the awkward, kind gesture of a sensei to his pupil; it was much more tender._

_She lifted her head, crying eyes be damned, and met his gaze again. His hand slipped down her face, a finger following a fat tear along her cheek before brushing it away._

"_Thank you, Sakura."_

"Sakura, hey!"

She jerked awake, her eyes focusing on the man above her, the rest of her world a dark green blur behind him. A worried look crossed Shingo's face, or maybe she was just seeing things.

"It's time to get up and break camp. We've got some distance to cover today."

Voice still thick with sleep and biting back a yawn, she answered, "Okay. I'll pack up if you'll deactivate the traps."

Shingo gave a short nod before he set about his business. Sakura pulled herself up to sit when a tear made its way down her face. She hastily wiped it away and sighed to herself. It must have been the dream (and probably why Shingo looked at her the way he had). She knew she didn't have time to dwell on it. Freeing herself from her bedroll, she stood and stretched.

If her dreams were any indication, she was anxious to see Kakashi again, to see with her own eyes that he was okay. Perhaps that was why she packed their camp away so quickly. When Shingo returned, he was surprised to find that she was nearly done. Helping her to diminish any traces of their presence, he practically fed off of her energy. He could understand why she was so eager. They were halfway there and tonight they would be sleeping in a bed. Nothing was going to dampen his mood, nor hers.

~.oOo.~

As the pair neared the fork in the trail that would lead them to the area marked on the map, they decided to take to the ground. It would be a straight shot from here and neither of them wanted to chance missing it. It was already late in the evening, the sun long set beyond the horizon. In the darkness, they used the moon and stars to guide them, their focus sharp as they sprinted away down the trail.

Sakura was beat, her legs sore from nearly non-stop travel. A bed and pillow sounded so sweet, and after this final stop, they'd be a single day from their destination. That thought alone helped her press forward.

Speeding down the trail, Shingo noticed what appeared to be a small structure ahead. He whistled long and low, signaling them to slow to a steady walk. She must have noticed it, too, he realized, because as she strolled up beside him, she was already asking questions.

"Is that it?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

Nestled in the surrounding trees, what seemed to be a simple hut came into view. The wooden structure reminded Sakura of Yamato and the quick housing he'd often compose for them during missions and she allowed herself to smile.

It was camouflaged beautifully; the sides, corner, and even the roof seemed to have been born from the trees themselves. Upon reaching it, they paused in awe. It was much larger than they believed. Sakura came up the knotted roots that served as stairs and raised her hand to knock. The door was suddenly wrenched open, and there stood an elderly woman, short, grey-haired, and eyes set hard, scrutinizing their appearance.

When she didn't greet them, Sakura turned to look at her partner, unsure of what to do next. So she put on a smile. "Hello, ma'am-"

"You must be the Leaves whose color needs changing," she said as she reached into her vest pocket. She raised a slender pipe to her lips. The woman puffed on it, silence hanging thickly around them, before exhaling deeply. "You can tell your Hokage I said that it's time for a raise. Come inside."

Shingo and Sakura traded a questioning look before entering the house. Even inside it smelled like the forest - earthy, fresh, and comforting- while the rich, spicy scent of tobacco lingered. They looked around in admiration. Everything was made of wood: chairs, tables, all the windows and doors. Plants were thriving on the walls, vines, flowers, and leaves woven like a border at the top where it met the ceiling.

"I have two rooms ready for use. I'm sure you must be tired, but I'm afraid there's no time for sleep yet, Shingo and Sakura."

"You know who we are?" Shingo asked her.

Her lips curled into a smile around the pipe. "It's my job to know these things, my boy."

He seemed a little taken back. "It's been a long time since anyone has called me a boy. What shall we call you?"

She nodded, blue-grey curls bouncing along her head. "People simply refer to me as Hayai-te. Come, I'll measure you first," she said with a jab toward Shingo's chest.

"Measure?" Sakura questioned.

"For your clothes. What did you think you were here for?" the woman squawked.

Honestly, Sakura had no idea. This house was only marked and they were ordered to stop there. No other details had been given. The woman huffed and led Shingo down the hall. "The people Leaf sends me these days. You all get stranger and stranger. In my generation we had a bit more respect, some finesse and …"

Her voice muted as she shut the door behind her, but what she had mentioned made Sakura a bit curious. Had Kakashi come here as well? Did Hayai-te really think she and Shingo were stranger than him? She shook her head - she could hardly believe that.

Deducing that the other room was for her, she went inside and set her pack down. The furniture was all made of wood in here as well. A small dresser and the bed both looked as if they were pulled straight out from the walls. She ran her hand along the surface of the dresser; it was incredibly smooth.

Crossing the room, she decided to plop down onto the bed. She wrapped her hand around the top of the bedpost, still marveling over the craftsmanship. She rested her head against her arm and surveyed the room, picking out some of the smaller details like the curled tendrils around the light or the flower emblems that appeared to be carved along the doorway. She sought out all of the tiny nature-themed designs until her eyes became too heavy to hold open any longer.

Once she dozed off, she did not sleep long as Hayai-te was not a quiet person. She entered the room without hesitation and ushered Sakura's half-awake self onto her feet, measuring tape already in hand.

"Stand up straight," she chastised.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled sleepily. "So, Hayai-te, are you a ninja too?"

She nodded with a hum. "For the last sixty years. Turn around."

Sakura did as was instructed, barely feeling her hands as they moved about her. "I don't think I've seen you in the village before."

"I haven't been back in nearly fifteen years, that's probably why. I earn my living out here."

Sakura peered back over her shoulder at her. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Your partner was right, you are a bit chatty," Hayai-te commented with a chuckle.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped, annoyed that he'd say such a thing. "Chatty?"

"No need to get defensive, girl. You'd be surprised at how many people I get to interact with, but not many like to hold a conversation. So it's a treat when I get to meet someone who enjoys talking."

Her statement left Sakura curious. "So when was the last time you had a good conversation?"

"Hmm … a couple months or so back, fine gentleman he was. There, I'm all done."

Already? That was quick. Even the expert tailors in Konoha didn't work as fast. She turned to face her wondering if perhaps…

"He… the man, he wouldn't have happened to have grey hair and wear a mask?"

Hayai-te pulled her pipe out and stuck it in her mouth; a look of contemplation fell across her face. The flakes of tobacco burned a bright orange as she puffed. The smoke tickled Sakura's nose and she silently hoped she wouldn't sneeze all over the hospitable woman. If she did, she was sure she'd never get an answer, so she discreetly rubbed at her nose, attempting to alleviate the feathery tingle.

After a moment, Hayai-te sighed. "I'm not allowed to disclose that information, sorry."

Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura sighed as well. She could have just said so instead of making her wait, anticipating some other answer. "It's alright, I understand."

With a mischievous smile, Hayai-te patted her on the arm. "He did have a book with him, though. I can't believe that kind of material is even allowed within the borders of Fire. We had quite a debate on the matter."

Sakura smiled to herself. He had been here. The older woman quietly shuffled out of the room, leaving her be. "I'll have your clothes ready in the morning. Rest up."

"Thank you."

Sakura sat on the bed and stared dumbly at the wall for a moment before falling back onto the smooth sheets. Eyeing the delicate vines decorating the ceiling and twisting the sheets in her hands, she allowed herself to really smile. Kakashi had been here, maybe even in this same room, and knowing that made her happy somehow.

Craning her head back, she could barely glimpse the moon from the window. She had no idea what time it was other than it constituted as being 'late,' and that morning would come faster than she'd think.

Lying on the fresh linen, worn from travel, it didn't take long for Sakura to relax and drift off to sleep.

~.oOo.~

The scant hours of sleep seemed to pass like minutes, and before the Konoha-nin knew it, morning was upon them. Hayai-te delighted in being their personal alarm clocks, barging into the rooms and waking them with a hard shake.

Sakura reflexively caught the bundle of clothes tossed her way, and while still rubbing sleep from her eye, Hayai-te said to her, "Get changed and put the rest away in a pack from the closet. The one you've been carrying makes it obvious that you're a ninja."

"Okay, thank you."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

With that, she parted, and Sakura pulled herself from the bed. She picked the first garment up, a drab wheat-colored top that really didn't suit her taste, but she really was in no position to be picky. She changed as quickly as she could after so little sleep before opening the door she believed to be the closet.

She was surprised at the variety of packs that were before her. With a shrug, she snatched up the closest one - a sturdy brown bag that smelled of moth balls - and began to transfer over her belongings. Exploring the new bag uncovered a secret pocket where she could stash some weapons. If worse came to worst, she needed to have some kind of protection.

"Come and eat while it's hot," she heard Hayai-te's voice call.

Unsnapping a special compartment in her pack, she retrieved the two scrolls. Running her thumb across the black tie, she decided that this place was as good as any. At least here it would be safe. Severing the tie on one, she began unrolling it when there was a knock on the door.

Shingo's deep voice resonated from the other side. "Hurry up, Sakura. We don't have time to waste. Ametsuchi is waiting for us."

"I'll be right out," she replied as she ran her bloody finger across the seal. Pushing herself under the bed, she stuck the unraveled scroll to the bottom of it. Staring up at the black seal, she worried her bottom lip. "You're the ace up my sleeve. I just hope I don't have to use you."

After gathering her belongings, she joined Shingo and Hayai-te for a quick breakfast of rice and miso soup. Soon afterwards, it was time for them to be on their way, but not before one more parting gift from Hayai-te. A new pair of shoes awaited both of them at the door and they were assured that their issued zori would be waiting for them on their return trip home. Stepping into their thong sandals they gave thanks to Hayai-te again, eager to be on the move.

Who could blame them? By dusk, they would be settling into Amestuchi and their mission would begin.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. My new term started this month. RL is going to be hectic for a bit. I have a final exam and there may be some moving in the near future. I have been working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will come soon. Thank you to my beta reader Mary B. Wolf! You are so amazing. And thanks to everyone who has read so far; your comments and messages mean a lot to me. As always: reviews are encouraged, but not necessary. I hope you enjoy it! - Deni

* * *

After spending the majority of their morning and afternoon leaping through the trees, the ninja decided they were close enough to Ametsuchi to slow down and take the winding path up the mountain. They didn't know much about the people of Ametsuchi, but they very well couldn't be spotted jumping through trees; it would ruin their mission before it even began.

Now walking side by side, it gave the two some time to finalize their plans. First, they'd procure a place to stay. One thing Shingo had learned during his years – and just had to share his knowledge of - was that no matter how isolated a village was, it always had ties to another. So even if it was in the middle of nowhere, there should still be some kind of accommodation for travelers and visitors.

Afterward, they'd find a place to eat and observe the people. They had no idea what kind of work Kakashi had been doing so they were going to get a feel for the nightlife as well and see if perhaps they could track him down that way. Someone at some point would have to know him. There was still sleep to catch up on as well, so they were going to turn in relatively early and start again fresh in the morning. It seemed like a good start, at least.

Ametsuchi was concealed well; the trees never gave way opening up to streets, but rather the street seemed to curve and flow with the landscape. They hadn't even been aware that they were in a village until the first building came into view.

"We must be here," Shingo commented.

Sakura nodded in agreement as they continued down the street. It was oddly quiet. Where was everyone? The few shacks they had crossed were desolate, like the entire village had been abandoned and forgotten.

Unwavering, they continued up the mountain path for another mile and a half. It was then that they began to hear voices, faint at first, but they grew louder as they continued onward. The lining of the trees began to thin and then, without much warning, they stepped onto the main road of Ametsuchi. The village was much larger than they had anticipated. Stalls dotted the side of the street leading all the way to the first set of buildings. From there it all expanded outward and up like a fan on the mountainside. Sakura cast a glance at her partner and he silently nodded in agreement. The houses they crossed earlier must have been from an earlier establishment – or a decoy.

Sakura smiled; they had finally made it. "Come on," she said and set out eagerly.

It hadn't been their intention, but they immediately attracted attention. People's stares followed them as they carried on down the path, leaving questioning and gossipy whispers behind them.

Shingo clicked his tongue as he looked down at Sakura. "You should have changed your hair."

She picked up on his this-is-your-fault tone and made her own noise back at him in rebellion. "No way. I left it like this so he'd know it's me," she replied, tugging on the ends of her hair.

"Let's find an inn," he muttered before leaving her to ask an older man where they could find a place to rest. Sakura looked on as the man gestured further up the trail. Shingo bowed politely to him and then waved for her to join him.

"It's not far," he announced. "This way."

Sakura followed him up a narrow pathway as she marveled over the rock structures they passed. The houses were craggy as if they were meant to blend in with the jagged mountain – and they probably were. They were all fit so close together it made her wonder just how many people were actually living here.

Finding the inn was easy enough and the rooms were cheap. Even so, they only paid for one and then trudged down the hall to where they would be sleeping. The room was quaint and tidy with a single bed, a simple nightstand, and an adjoining bathroom. Sakura pulled the chain for the overhead fan and found that it didn't work. She heaved a sigh and set down her pack.

Shingo noticed her distress over it. "We can sleep with the window open, it'll be cool enough."

Sakura only shrugged. "I guess. So, dinner?"

He gave a curt nod. "Sure."

Leaving their belongings behind, they set out in search of food. Surprisingly, Ametsuchi had plenty to offer by way of food carts. They came across some delicious fish and vegetables cooked tempura style. The main road was a bit crowded as it seemed that many of the villagers enjoyed the easily accessible meals. The ninja used this to their advantage as they were able to get a feel for the locals: how they talked and interacted with one another. Not too many approached them, and the few that did only asked where they were from. Sakura used the opportunity to ask about Kakashi, or rather, Irinami since that was how the people should know him. Unfortunately, the ones she asked couldn't recall seeing him.

Shingo had some better luck though.

"No one has seen him," Sakura murmured in disappointment.

"Same here, but I did find out about this pub in town. I heard it was pretty popular with some of the more rowdy crowd. Maybe he'll be there or someone who knows him will."

She grinned at the news. "So, we're going there, right?"

"Wouldn't hurt to check it out considering it's our only lead so far."

"Do you think it's too early to go to a pub?" she asked as she tilted her head back.

Beyond the thickness of the trees, she could see the darkening sky. The sun had already disappeared behind the peak of the mountain and the color that remained was fading quickly. It was then that they noticed that many of the villagers had paused what they were doing, almost as if they were anticipating the darkness. There was a soft hum in the air and then, one by one, disc-shaped symbols along the pathway lit up in a soft blue color. The Konoha-nin watched as the lights seemed to run up the mountain, illuminating the walkways throughout the entire village, all the way up to a large rectangular building at the head. Neither Shingo nor Sakura had ever seen anything like it.

She breathed in astonishment at the soft sea of blue. "Wow, it's so pretty."

Shingo glanced at her. "Come on, let's go."

They headed up one of the most western paths, the discs brightening the stone steps just enough for them to see where they were walking. The maze-like passageway finally opened up on the next level and sure enough, there was the pub a stone's throw away. There was only a yellow flag with what looked like half a leaf insignia on it and a single name: _Tenma's_.

Sakura followed Shingo inside where he told her to order them drinks and then meet him at a table. She nodded and watched him go before making her way to the bar. The man she found tending the bar wasn't quite what she expected.

The man's dark hair was already turning grey and the wrinkles on his face were very pronounced. His shoulders were broad and his overall physique was large and boxy. He was huge and she craned her head back to get a good look at him. She almost couldn't believe that he could fit his hand inside the glasses.

Swiping a rag through a glass, he turned to her. "Why, hello there. Haven't seen you around before, miss."

"It's my first night and probably not my last… hopefully."

"Really? Are you here on business?"

Pulling out her coin purse, she shook her head. "Two glasses of shochu, please."

He looked over her small stature. "Can you handle two glasses?"

"I'm here with my brother. Well, actually he's here with me. I wanted to travel but he refused to let me go alone," she supplied.

He lifted his brow, appraising her. "Traveling, hm?"

"Or searching, really."

He slid the two pint glasses toward her and Sakura picked through her meager-looking funds to gather money to pay. Waiting patiently on his new customer, the bartender pressed for a little more information. He liked being helpful if he could.

"You searching for something or someone?"

"Someone." She handed over enough ryou for the drinks and a small tip. "His name is Irinami. We had been keeping in touch and the last time I heard from him, he mentioned this village. It might be a long shot, but I have to find him."

She wrapped her hands around the drinks and averted her eyes with one of the most heart-wrenching, longing looks she could muster. It's all about appearances, she reminded herself.

He leant against the counter. "Irinami? The name doesn't sound familiar, but what does he look like? Many people come through this place and if he was here, I may have seen him."

"He has dark brown hair, it's usually quite unruly," she recalled with a charming chuckle. "He's around 180 centimeters tall and he has a dark eye, and his left is covered with an eye patch."

The barkeep pulled back, his eyes trained in thought. "We don't have many kaizoku around these parts. Sorry, hon, that doesn't sound like anyone I've seen."

She nodded with a grim smile and then took the drink. "I guess I have to keep looking. Thank you, though."

"No problem."

The smile dropped from his face as he watched her weave through the crowd and over to a table where she indeed sat with a man.

Shingo accepted the drink and sat back, taking a long sip. "I haven't seen him here."

"The bartender says he doesn't remember seeing him, either."

He looked up from his drink. "Do you believe that?"

"I'm not sure," she replied with a sigh as she lifted her own glass.

"Well, we'll hang out here for a little while and order another drink. Maybe he'll show up."

Sakura really despised doing something on a 'maybe' circumstance. Still, her gut was telling her that something was going on here. They stayed for another drink and occasionally asked a patron if he had seen Irinami. The answer was the same every time: no.

It really struck Sakura as odd. By some of the talk she had eavesdropped on, this seemed like the best place to find trouble, and if you were undercover, it was trouble you usually had to look for. There was no way that Kakashi hadn't come here. These people were lying. But why?

Shingo nodded as he stood, prompting Sakura to follow him. He must have come to the same conclusion. They barely said a word as they navigated the pathways back to their room at the inn. They were greeted by the woman at the counter – at least they were hospitable.

Upon entering the room, Shingo swiftly slid the lock in place and immediately went and sat on the bed.

Sakura only leaned against the door. "So, we split up tomorrow and look. One of us is bound to find out something."

"I hope so. Get some sleep," he commented as he began to lie back.

"Wait! You're not going to offer me the bed?"

He looked at her as if she were unstable for asking such a thing. "Is there something wrong with the futon?"

"Well, no."

"Do you have some sort of condition?"

She bristled. "Of course not."

He shrugged. "Then I don't see why you have a problem sleeping on it."

"So why do you get the bed?" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I laid on it first. Find Irinami and I'll let you sleep on the bed for the remainder of our stay here."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the challenge. "Fine, I will."

"Good."

With an irritated huff, she picked up her pack and went to the bathroom, locking herself in. She'd just use up all the hot water then, she decided. A shower was just a shower, so he should be just fine with a cold one, right? Her plan for payback would've worked out nicely, too, if he hadn't turned the lights out and already been asleep by the time she got out. Sakura fumed as she went about setting up the futon with what little light she could get from the bathroom. At least she was clean, and they were here, and she'd see Kakashi soon – she knew it.

.oOo.

Kakashi was pretty tired after their last meeting. After the first one at the restaurant went sour, Kinaka teleported them to another location where he met with some other rogue ninja who called themselves Hunters. Kakashi couldn't be certain, but he thought that perhaps these Hunters were the ones his team received information on their targets from.

Then the group had done some hunting of their own, but at least they ate their prey. A small feast of rabbit replenished some energy and then they were transferred home – _and_ they were still going to be busy tomorrow with the packages being delivered. All he wanted was a stout drink, a shower, and some shut-eye. The dingy flag above the tavern felt more like a neon welcome sign.

"Hey, Irinami!" the usual greeting chorused upon his return.

Kakashi lifted a hand and then dropped his elbow casually onto the countertop. "Hey, Tenma, I'll have the usual."

The aging, colossal bartender turned to face him with a grin. "Ah, Irinami, I was wondering when you boys would be back."

"Don't worry, old man, I'll have your rent."

Tipping a solid black bottle over his glass, he only nodded. "That's good. You can also increase payment on those other fees we made good on."

Kakashi's brow creased. "Tell me."

"Some broad was in here looking for you."

That wasn't anything particularly noteworthy; he'd let down a few girls since his arrival. He figured it was because he was a new man in a town that didn't see many new faces. He huffed as he picked up his glass. "What else is new?"

"She sounded like she really knew you and she's not from around here, either."

Well, that threw him off. "What'd she look like?"

"Young, big green eyes, and she had a nice pair on her, too. The luck you get with these women…"

"Anything else?" he inquired, gut already twisting.

"Oh! She had the strangest hair color I've ever seen on a gal. She had pink hair."

"Pink?"

"Exotic, right? She said she was here with her brother."

Sakura. It had to be her. How many other woman with pink hair and green eyes were there in the world? He pulled some money from his pocket and slid it across the counter. "Thanks, Tenma, keep the change."

The man gave a large smile as he pocketed the extra bills. "Thank you. So, do you know her?"

He nodded and downed half of his drink in one go, causing Tenma to raise a brow in concern. "It's a good thing I didn't tell her you were here, huh?"

"If it's who I think it is, it won't matter. She's persistent and she could very well kill me," Kakashi replied.

Tenma chuckled, but it was no joke. If Tsunade had sent her – and with a partner, no less – he was in trouble. He'd known not checking in would cause problems, but he really had no choice. Hopefully Sakura would see that and help save his ass with the Godaime.

Rubbing his hand across his face, and the two-day stubble, he remembered he needed a shower. He sighed as he polished off his drink – there really weren't enough hours in a day for him anymore.

"One more," Kakashi said, tapping on his glass.

It was filled without question and then he crossed the tavern to a table where he sat with Nao and Taro. Those two could pass for brothers, but they weren't - they were cousins. Nao had gone the path of the ninja at a young age while Taro's family was civilian. Funny how they both ended up doing the same kind of work. The two bronze-skinned, dark-haired men greeted him warmly.

"Hey, did I hear right? There's some girl looking for you?" Nao asked excitedly.

Kakashi gave him a sideways glance. "I just found out, how do you know?"

"Everybody knows everybody. How else could I know?" he replied with a grin.

"Listen, Irinami, if you're gonna just push this one away, too, then would you mind pushin' her my way?" Taro joked.

Kakashi shook his head as he took another drink. "I'm not sure this time."

That response was very different than what they were used to hearing and they jumped on it as if they were starving men and the news was a morsel of real food.

"What? Is it a secret love?"

"Finally tired of being alone?"

"Shut up, Taro, she must be more than _that_ if he's considering her."

"There's nothing to consider," Kakashi interjected. "I think she may be someone I know."

"You gonna try to find her before the jump tomorrow?"

Good question. Kakashi pondered on it for a moment. It shouldn't be too hard to find her, and if she was in the village there was only one place she could be. Kakashi wouldn't risk leaving in the middle of the night, not with everything going on lately. So he'd wait and take his chances in the morning.

He looked to the cousins who were impatiently awaiting an answer. "I suppose I will."

"I knew it!" Nao howled, which caused Taro to hit him upside the back of his head.

Kakashi only chuckled as he picked up his drink. He couldn't waste a lot of time down in the pub. If he was going to see Sakura, he definitely needed a shower and a shave.

.oOo.

When Shingo woke in the morning, he resisted getting out of bed right away. He could hear noises coming from the bathroom and surmised that his partner was awake. He yawned and stretched before rolling over and pulling himself up in the bed. He ran a heavy hand through his shaggy hair and heaved a sigh. There were just some mornings he felt older than he was.

A few moments later Sakura emerged and turned a beaming smile his way. "Good morning!"

"You're awfully chipper this morning," he commented dryly.

With her back to him, she smiled devilishly as she pulled the curtain open, flooding the room with morning's early light. "Of course I am. I'm going to be sleeping in a bed tonight."

"Still think you're going to find him first?"

"Without a doubt," she answered as she faced him.

He realized that she was dressed and ready to go. The futon was already put away and a plastic cup was in the trash that hadn't been there before. He rubbed his chin as he looked back to her. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to hear you snore like a chainsaw. If you have a girlfriend, I feel sorry for her for having to listen to it."

He huffed with a small laugh. Kotori often teased him about his snoring. Sakura quirked a brow at him in question, but he ignored it. With his hands on his knees, he pushed himself up.

"I'll take the western side of the city, this level and the one above. You can take the eastern side," she stated, giving out the day's orders.

"I don't remember you being in charge."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Since I am the senior and the scroll specifically said I was to head the investigation, I was thinking that I'd take the level above and you can search down here."

"Fine, whatever. I'll meet you back here at eleven," she muttered as she headed to the door. She couldn't be too bitter; after all, she did get up early just to run out the hot water. It wasn't every day that Sakura was vindictive, but he had it coming.

Stepping out into the fresh mountain air, Sakura took a deep breath and looked around. Some of the villagers were already setting up stalls to sell their wares or preparing to serve breakfast. Ametsuchi was bigger than she'd thought it'd be, now that she could see it in daylight. It had multiple levels, at least seven, going up the side of the mountain, but she wasn't going to let it get her down. With Shingo, they could cover the village in an entire day if they needed to.

She decided she'd start near the inn and work her way to the other side near the entrance of the village. If there was no news, then she'd keep an eye out for new faces to ask as she doubled back.

Her results were a bit disappointing. The people she asked, whether woman, man or child, had no memory of him. The ones that claimed they did sent her on to where they believed he was. She'd go and search, only to come up empty. She hated a wild goose chase; it was frustrating. There was definitely something going on here in the village.

As she approached a stall to buy a snack, she wondered how Shingo was doing and if he had found any valuable information. At this point, she no longer cared if she got to sleep in a bed; she just wanted to find him.

She asked the vendor, but he only shook his head and offered an apology along with the dango she ordered. Feeling a bit disheartened, she stepped away from the cart and toward one of the many stone benches that littered the road. As she nibbled on her sweet treat, she turned her eyes upward, scanning what she could of the level above. She watched as the villagers traveled up and down the different stone step paths and as she let her eyes fall on the one closest to her, something caught her eye.

Peeking just around the corner, staring directly at her, she thought she saw Kakashi. No, she _knew_ she saw Kakashi. He had dark hair and an eye patch over his left eye. Her heart fluttered and she nearly dropped her treat. Once he realized he had been seen, he quickly ducked back out of sight. Sakura didn't hesitate and immediately set out after him. She was due to meet Shingo back at the inn shortly, but if it was Kakashi then she couldn't risk it.

Keeping a small line of people between them, she followed him up the steps. He went right when he reached the top, so she did as well. The second level was just as busy as the first, and she threaded her way through the crowd behind him, keeping her eyes focused on his back.

Then, a man bumped into her roughly, nearly knocking her over.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," she replied, snapping her gaze back to where she had seen him, but he was no longer there. _Shit!_

"Can I make it up to you?"

She glimpsed the possible Kakashi as he rounded a corner ahead. She needed to get moving again and fast. "No, it's okay, really. I have to go."

She offered the young man a quick pat on the shoulder to let him know there weren't any hard feelings – well, as long as she didn't lose her target, that was. Sakura quickened her pace. She couldn't lose him now. She turned the corner sharply in time to see him make another turn. She hurried after him now that there weren't as many people around. When she reached the corner she stopped, disbelief washing over her. The side street was completely empty.

She walked down a little further, thinking perhaps he lived here or was visiting someplace. She _knew_ she'd seen him come this way. Her shoulders sagged as she craned her neck around to look at the empty houses, and then she huffed angrily, not wanting to admit defeat. How she desperately wanted to put her fist through something.

Sakura tensed, feeing the presence behind her a moment too late. A large hand clamped over her mouth and an arm quickly found its way around her waist, spinning her around and pulling her backwards. The next moment she was shoved against the stone wall. Her eyes, wide and furious, met a familiar gaze. Slowly, he lifted his warm hand from her mouth.

As happy as he was to see her, he was a bit irate. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his face void of any emotion except for the narrow set of his eyes.

A shaky breath left her and in her relief, she sank down the wall to squat, hugging her knees to her chest. He was alive after all and that was all that mattered to her. The rest was trivial. She tried to hide it, but her shoulders trembled and he noticed.

With a sigh, he moved to squat in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just happy you're okay."

She looked up at him then and the piercing green stare that he had missed for months and dreamt about often was now right in front of him. She surprised him when she suddenly slapped at his chest. "How dare you make us worry like that?"

"Sakura-"

"Listen, we're here to check on you. Tsunade hadn't heard from you in so long and with the nature of your mission she couldn't leave it up to chance. We had to come make sure you were alive and find out why you haven't been reporting in."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You came at a really bad time."

"Why? What's going on? How come we haven't heard from you?" She fired her questions off.

He turned to look down the street and for as empty and quiet as it was, he still felt uneasy. "We can't talk here. Who came with you?"

"His name is Shingo, but you'll meet him soon. Come on."

But Kakashi refused. "No, it's not safe where you are either."

"But I'm supposed to meet him and-"

"Look, I have a place we can talk – it's one of the only places that I feel is truly safe enough to have this discussion. Get him and meet me there," he ordered gently as he pulled her to her feet. "Come to Tenma's. You know it, considering you were there last night asking for me."

It clicked in her head right away. "The bar? He lied to me."

He grinned. "Just a precaution. Get Shingo and meet me there, quickly. I don't have a lot of time and I'll explain it to you the best I can. And feign some ignorance, please, I need you to."

She nodded and they shared a brief yet intense stare before Kakashi darted his eye about. Deciding it was clear to leave, he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze – an excuse to linger around her a moment longer – before he turned and hurried away.

Sakura smiled, celebrating on the inside as she made her way through the crowd and back down to the level below. There wasn't any time to waste.

.oOo.

Shingo quickly spun away from the window as the door opened. When Sakura came in, he should have felt relieved, but he was angry. "You're late," he snapped. "We were supposed to meet at eleven. Where have you been?"

"Doing my job," she retorted.

"By what, dilly-dallying around town?"

She crossed her arms. "Well, my _dilly-dallying_ found him."

Well, that was one effective way of shutting him up. He looked absolutely stunned and dropped his defensive stance, flying straight into questioning mode. "You found him? How? Where is he?"

"Get your things, we're meeting him back at the pub we went to last night," she supplied as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"So it was a cover," he mumbled to himself.

"We've got to hurry," she said, fixing him with a pointed look and it was all the motivation he needed.

.oOo.

In the daylight, Tenma's pub looked rougher on the outside than Sakura remembered. She pushed open the door, the chime signaling their arrival, and entered without hesitation.

"We're closed," came the gruff voice from somewhere behind the counter.

"It's alright, Tenma," Kakashi announced as he came down the stairs. "They're here for me."

The bartender from last night rose and with a rub to the back of his head, he faced Sakura. "I see you found your Irinami."

She smiled at him, but her eyes narrowed and she bent forward a little, her hands resting on her hip. "I thought you said you didn't know him!"

"It's just business. Why are you here looking for me, anyway?" Kakashi answered and asked all at once.

_Feign ignorance._ "I got your letters! Why else would I be here?" she replied as if it were the simplest reason for her sudden appearance.

Pulling a frown, he turned to Tenma. "I know you have some spare rooms. I'll pay for now until they can find work."

Tenma nodded and disappeared from behind the bar. A few moments passed as the three Konoha nin stood in tense silence until he returned.

He handed two keys over to Kakashi. "The last door on the left and the one right next to yours," Tenma explained with a small wink.

Kakashi was a bit taken aback by the gesture. "Thanks, old man."

Sakura and Shingo followed him up the stairs to the narrow hall on the second floor that held a row of rooms. All the doors were closed except for one at the very end, but Kakashi led them the opposite direction and opened the door farthest to the right and let them inside.

Once the door was shut, he spun to face them. "Explain to me what you're doing here."

Sakura began. "You haven't been heard from for over a month, Tsunade-"

Apparently, Shingo wasn't feeling in the mood for pleasantries or formalities and he swiftly interrupted. "What have _you_ been doing that would warrant you disobeying direct orders from the Hokage?"

Looking as indifferent as usual, Kakashi sighed. "I don't believe I like your tone."

"And I don't believe that's an answer to my question."

"Your questions come after mine. Now, what are you doing here?"

Sakura could feel the steely tension in the air and she didn't particularly like the way they were staring at each other. She put herself between them. "Stop it, the both of you!" She glared back at Shingo. "We're not going to get anywhere like this."

In the awkward silence that followed, Sakura allowed herself to look around Kakashi's room. The tiny single bedroom space held just the basic necessities: a bed and one storage unit, the size of a large chest, with two drawers. There was no bathroom and the single window let in very little light. Was this where he had been living? She knew Kakashi could make do with any situation and, in all honesty, it was just a downsized version of his apartment back home - Sakura hid a frown - a much, much, _much_ more downsized version.

Kakashi finally shifted to face her. "So, you were saying?"

She explained to him what Tsunade had told them in her office as they were assigned to the mission. She clarified that she had no idea what his mission was about and that all she knew was that finding him was of the utmost importance.

"And if you weren't able to find me? If I was dead?" he inquired.

Sakura looked away, but Shingo was ready to reply. "We were supposed to contact her and, depending on the situation, we would either rescue you or incapacitate the village."

But seeing as Kakashi was alive and well, it really did beg the question. "So what have you been doing?" Sakura wondered aloud.

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "I figured Tsunade would've had a little more faith in me. I can't tell you specifics, but what I can say is that my job has gotten a bit trickier. I'm being considered for a promotion of sorts in the ranks. They've been watching me, _closely_."

"That's no excuse," Shingo declared. "You could have found a way, you're a ninja!"

Feeling quite fed up with the hostility, Kakashi shoved his left sleeve up, exposing a metal band of some sort around his wrist. "I'm undercover as a civilian. See this?" he asked, holding his hand up to his face. "It was placed on me by my boss, who is also ninja."

Sakura snatched his hand into her grasp. She studied the band. "Is it a chakra inhibitor? But that doesn't make sense if you're a civilian."

"It's not exactly easy for these people to trust. It's a bit of a… test. It doesn't block chakra, it senses it. I can't use any of my chakra as I normally would; that means no jutsu and no summons."

Sakura seemed to understand, but Shingo still wasn't playing into it. "Still, you _are_ a ninja, you could've figured something out."

Sakura saw Kakashi's jaw flex before he spoke. "You don't understand how important this mission is. People's lives depend on this being a success. I _cannot_ break my cover no matter the situation, even if it means disobeying an order."

Shingo didn't feel threatened by his menacing aura at all and did not back down. "I'm going to have to report this."

"Go ahead; it is your job after all."

Sakura fought back an irritated growl. This was not how their initial meeting was supposed to go. "You can't tell us anything else?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, not unless I'm ordered to. This is way too big to let you in on if you don't have to be." He sighed, his shoulders sagging. "And now I'm going to have some explaining to do since you two showed up."

Shingo muttered something under his breath but it went ignored. Reigning in her annoyance, Sakura looked between the two of them. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have to find you two some work around here for a while," Kakashi stated, not too pleased with something else being added to his agenda.

"Fine, we'll keep low and I'll get word back to Tsunade. I believe that's why she chose me in the first place," Shingo mumbled, his temper deflated. "But whatever she tells me in response, you _will_ comply with it."

"Fine by me, but I'll have to see what she sends back for myself."

Sakura worried her bottom lip as she turned to Shingo. "We're going to have to be careful since there are other ninja here."

Kakashi nodded as it seemed they were all finally agreeing on something. "One more thing: Tenma's a little nosy, but he has good intentions. So under the circumstances, this is the best I can do. No arguing."

He directed the last line to Shingo before he divulged into their newly formed cover, assigning the duo with better-rounded identities.

.oOo.

Kakashi flew down the stairs, taking them two at a time, while he was followed slowly by Sakura and Shingo.

"Where's the fire?" Tenma joked, and chuckled as at least he found it amusing.

"I gotta meet up with everyone. You still need some help behind the bar? Don't lie to me; I've seen how it gets some nights."

"Well, sure," the barkeep replied with a slight shrug.

"Can you let Sakura try? She's a hard worker and…" he paused and leaned over. "I'd feel bad if she had nothing to do. She's worked her entire life. It's not in her to be lazy."

"Alright. Maybe with her good looks we could get some more customers," Tenma said, pausing to let his eyes glance between Kakashi and Sakura. "Well, so long as you don't get jealous and scare them away."

Kakashi smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it. Oh! And if you see Hakei, will you ask if he needs some help? Her brother needs work, too."

"Why do I feel like you're saddling me with your extra work?" Tenma asked wryly.

"Because I am," Kakashi replied cheekily, flashing him an infuriating grin. "I have to go or Kinaka's going to be pissed."

Tenma nodded in understanding and then watched as Kakashi went over and gave Sakura a quick hug. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

Tenma only smiled and then slid a holster over the counter as Kakashi passed back by. "No wonder none of us have seen you shack up with any women. Nao's gonna be happy to learn you're not asexual after all."

"Good to know. Take care of them, Tenma. I'll be back tonight."

Then, just like that, Kakashi was out of the door and on his way, leaving the other two ninja to fend for themselves. Tenma waved Sakura over and Shingo ushered her along, whispering that he was going to go upstairs and check out their rooms and make sure they were secure.

As his footsteps died out into faint echoes up on the second floor, Sakura approached Tenma with a small smile.

"Hope you're no too upset with me for lying, 'cause I'm not about to apologize," he began.

She nodded. "It's alright. I'm just glad I found him."

"Have you ever worked a bar before?"

She looked on, wide-eyed as she came behind the counter, at all the bottles of liquor stashed away. Tsunade would have a field day in here. "No, I haven't, but I'm a fast learner."

"Perfect. Most of the men who come in here like beer – shochu is popular. We also make our own; it comes in the dark, unmarked bottles. Whiskey is also a popular choice as it's quite smooth."

Sakura watched on as he pointed to the bottles and explained what was in them. She really hoped Shingo was taking care of things above and not doing something she considered stupid.

Which he was - of course.

Shingo knelt by Kakashi's bed, his hand rummaging under it for any signs of, well, anything. When it came up empty he pulled his rucksack from the corner and dug through it. Spare clothes, soap, and a couple of colorful-jacketed books were all he found. Something about this still didn't feel right. His finger brushed across a tiny zipper on the inside and he quickly tugged it open. He reached inside, fingers feeling cold metal. Whatever it was, it was round.

He pulled it free and examined it, turning the cylindrical canister over in his hands. It was lightweight, most likely empty, and unlike anything he had seen before in his life. There was a button on the side of it and when he pressed it, a little hatch on it slid open. This was something far more advanced than a refugee village should be in possession of.

Yes, there was definitely something bigger going on here. But what? And what exactly was Kakashi doing with this?

.oOo.

Kakashi ran as fast as he could without the aid of his chakra up to the seventh level of the village where Kinaka was waiting for him. Thankfully, he didn't seem angry. Keeping up a convincing cover, Kakashi stopped in front of him, hunched over for breath and dropped his hands to his knees.

"Sorry I'm late. There were some complications I had to take care of."

Kinaka cocked his head to the side, studying the brunet before him. "Normally, I'd have ya taught a valuable lesson on punctuality, but I like you, Irinami." He pushed off the side of the building and walked around Kakashi, like a vulture circling its prey. Kakashi could feel the evil intent rolling off of him, but Kinaka only smirked as he stopped in front of him again.

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi found his arms snagged and gripped tightly in the hands of his fellow guards. Nao and the silent white-haired ninja Kato held him immobile. This couldn't be good.

Kakashi squirmed in their hold, his dark eye narrowed. "Kinaka, what's going on here?"

His lips twitched up into a smile, one that was beautiful and icy at the same. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."


End file.
